Eadron "Swiftblade" Jorgan
Eadron Swiftblade, also know as Eadron Petrish, is often regarded as the hero during the revolution of Edeas from the Elitian Empire. His combat contibutions number in the hundreds, but he was also instrumental in changing the style of warfare putting the Edean revolutionaries at a great advantage. Early Life Eadron lived as a pickpocket for many years. He had to due to the lack of friends or family to support him. In his free time, like many young men, he practiced swordplay. He learned very quickly that to survive in the world he lived in he would have to pull skills from everything that he could. He would combine his skills of coercion, swordplay, stealth, streetwise, and dagger skills in order to scrape the slum life within Cortes Bellum. Eventually, he was beaten at his own game on the streets. a general of the newly formed Edean Revolutionaries bested Eadron in up front combat in the streets as Eadron tried to steal his coin purse. The general, rather than killing Eadron, recruited him to join the revolutionaries. he recognized that Eadron had great skills with the sword and they would need every able man. At this point, Eadron adopted a new fighting style wielding a sword in his dominant hand and a dagger in his off hand. By doing this he was able to utilize some of his well learned stealth striking techniques while in upfront combat. He also began to disregard the rules for formal swordplay adopting a more active and mobile behavior towards combat. War Life During the war, Eadron was able to impress his commanding officers quickly and rise through the ranks at a steady pace. Eventually, the same general that recruited him called on him for the task of training his soldiers. Eadron taught them formal swordplay while also teaching them new stealth tactics and the agile methods of combat that he has adopted himself. This made the army much more capable than their Elitian opponents. It also allowed them to employ informal guerilla warfare which was unheard of for the time. The war escaladed as the Edeans attempted to take the former capital of the Elitian Empire, the city of Uldmani. The formal army of the Edean Revolutionaries was engaged in open field combat with the Elitians, but Eadron led a small group of rogues through the city, picking off their information train from inside the city. Eventually, the Elitian forces began missing key decisions from their upper command. The army was forced to retreat when the information destroyed by Eadron and his rogues began to diminish supplies to the army. With this the revolutionaries were able to defeat the Elitian army and take the city. The war would not last much longer after that. Post-War Life Eadron's success at the siege of Uldmani gained him recognition as an important hero from the Council of Edeas. A large ceremony was given on his behalf in the capital of Cortes Bellum. His name of Petrish was added as a noble house. Having no known relatives, others were appointed by him as suitable holders of the name. The individuals had to resemble him physically as well as pass a test of combat. It is unlikely that any members of the modern Petrish house are descendants of Eadron himself. Some time after the ceremony, Eadron was never seen again. The house he lived in was left with all of his belongings intact. His wife claimed she knew nothing about where he was and said he simply left one day and never came back. It is assumed that he fell victim to a similar fate that he caused to many growing up. Chosen Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU&index=7&list=PLB7E86BA3D7DF6B23